1. Field of the Invention
Transformable Christening Bonnet and Bride's Handkerchief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In weddings, the bride receives numerous gifts, but seldom are these gifts of such a nature as to be of lasting value.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an assembly that is admirably suited for a bride's gift, with the assembly including an opaque folder that contains a suitable congratulatory message and record of when the christening bonnet was used, and also a bride's decorative handkerchief that by a simple stitchery operation is transformable into a christening bonnet, and the bonnet after use being returnable to the original handkerchief configuration by removing the stiching and a pair of ribbons therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a folder in which a permanent record is maintained of the date of weddings of a succession of generations in which the handkerchief was carried by the bride, and pertinent information concerning each wedding.